ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Huh. She seems like a good leader. Her hair is shiny. Does she make you stab things? :—Andrew Buffy the Vampire Slayer, abbreviated BtVS, is the first show created by Joss Whedon (see also Angel and Firefly). The basic premise is that vampires, demons, witches—the occult, basically—are real, and that there is one girl in all the world, the Slayer, chosen to fight these forces of darkness. She is meant to do this in the utmost secrecy, aided only by her Watcher, an older man or woman skilled in the lore of the occult. Theoretically. In BtVS, the newly called Slayer is Buffy Summers, an ex-cheerleader. Her Watcher for the most part of the series is Rupert Giles, a middle-aged Englishman who poses as the librarian at her high school. Due to a strange set of events, Buffy's friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris get to know of her, er, extracurricular activities, and join with her in combating such things as nasty über-vampires, demons of all shapes and sizes, apocalypses (yes, plural), etc. Gradually, other teens join them, such as Willow's first boyfriend Oz, who turns out to be a werewolf. The show ran for seven seasons, and is extremely popular and often quoted. In the PPC Buffy the Vampire Slayer is notable for featuring an in-canon incident of a canon character being Sued in the episode "Superstar," in which Jonathan Levinson magically turns himself into a ridiculously powerful Gary Stu who upstages all of the main characters' abilities, twists reality through Suefluence, and exerts a powerful Aura of Smooth. Jonathan turns back into his normal self after the spell ends. Note: Adam, the villain of the arc, is both invulnerable to Jonathan's Suefluence and aware of the changes to his canon. PPC agents in this fandom are advised to beware of him and avoid contacting him, as he may or may not also be capable of noticing PPC agents. Whether he would be an ally or an enemy, were he to encounter the PPC, is unknown. The Buffyverse has an OFU, the Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University, written by HonorH of the PPC. It features the local mini type, the mini-troll. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Rhysdux and Honorificus (DMS - Buffyverse) ** "Sabella" ** "Highway to Hell" ** "Family ReUnion" ** "The Life That Angel and Buffy Never Had" ** A two-part mission: *** "The Ultimate Slayer" *** "The Being of Light" (crossover with Xena: Warrior Princess) ** "Finding Hope" (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Honorificus with Agent Verra (DI) Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * "Do You Believe?", Agents LJ Silverblade and Caroline Asleif (DMS) * "A Fellowship and a Girl and Two Angry PPC Agents" (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Agents Krissy and Mae (DMS-LotR) and Agent Alan (DIC). ** This fic unintentionally became a Buffy crossover when the Sue gave birth to Angelus. * "Halloween" (crossover with The West Wing and Star Wars), Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan * "Mucking the Wanderverse," Part One, Part Two, Part Three (crossover with Highlander and The X-Files), Agents Annie and The Lovely Beta (DIC - Buffyverse) Category:Continua Category:TV Series